Early Birthday Gift
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Randy Orton has a early Birthday gift for John Cena. *WARNING SLASH*


I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY!

Head over to my main FF page for a HUGE UPDATE!

* * *

Title: Early Birthday Gift

Pairing: Orton/Cena

"It's all ready morning. I don't want to get up," John groaned opening his eyes as he began to rub them, watching the sunlight beam through the window. "Can't I sleep five more minuets. Please just today five more minuets."

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to sleep in," Randy said before leaning over kissing John's cheek as he ran his hands up and down John's side. Warming up Randy's hands as John's body gave off heat. "Come on John get up, and I'll give you a little surprise. Other then your birthday present that is. Please John for me, the one you love."

"Fine, but it better be a good gift. It takes something big to interrupt my beauty sleep," John said wrapping his arms around Randy's bare back as the two men's lips met. Each man's tongue fighting for the dominance. "I think something else would make this gift a little more special."

"Well I'm here, and you're here how much more special can it get?" Randy asked licking his lips to savor the remaining taste of John's mouth. "More kisses would be special."

"Well I was more of seeing my man naked. Then maybe more kisses," John said moving his hands from Randy's back to his round butt. Rubbing at Randy's black briefs John finally pulled the fabric from Randy's skin. "This is so much better then before. Now I can play with a couple things."

"Can we still kiss? Please I've been a very good boy," Randy pleaded making his bottom lip quiver. "If I give you your birthday present can we?"

"What is it?" John asked watching Randy lean across the bed pulling a small red bag from under the bed, handing it to John as he tore the bag apart getting what was inside. "Let's see a cock ring, and a dildo. I think I can work with this."

"Wait read the package of the dildo. It was made specially," Randy said reaching over opening the cock ring package as he watched John read the other package. "I hope you like."

"This dildo is molded to be Batista's dick?" John asked ripping open the package. He then began to feel the large material. "I think I know where this needs to go."

"John stop giving me that look. I mean it John." Randy said watching John's face change as a huge grin now consumed his face. "I know what your thinking John."

"Good then you know I want you to roll over." John said watching Randy reluctantly roll over on his stomach as John made his way to the other side of the bed. "Now where could this thing go?"

"Just be gentle John. That thing looked big," Randy groaned feeling his butt cheeks being pushed apart as the dildo began to be slide in and out of his butt. Making the man groan each time it entered. "I said slow John."

"It's my birthday, and if I want to shove the whole thing in at once I will," John said giving the dildo a push, shoving it all the way inside of Randy as Randy bit down on his lip to try to control himself from screaming. "See my birthday equals me in control."

"When's my birthday again? I think I'm going to need some revenge," Randy said gritting his teeth. "Can't we just move on to something else?"

"You have well over a year, but fine you can suck me I guess," John said pushing the dildo in Randy one last time, before hitting a small knob as a vibration began to shake Randy's ass. "How does that feel Randal?"

"Good!" Randy said shooting up from the bed as a sensation began to take over his body. With his face now being guided into John's crotch, he tried to control his feeling before sucking John. "This is going to be the hardest blow job to give."

"Well you better not bite Randy," John said pushing Randy's head on his dick as dark headed man began to suck at his cock, making John smile with pleasure. "That's right Randy, the legend killer sucks good cock."

"You ass," Randy breathlessly said pulling off John for a breath of air, before John's hand forced the man back on his dick.

"That's right boy. Get my dick all slobbery for your ass," John said pushing Randy all the way down on his dick one last time, before moving his hand and allowing Randy to come up for air. "Now roll over on that back Randy."

"Geezzz remind me not to wake you up your birthday again," Randy said rolling on his back as John got at the other end of the bed, lifting up his feet and setting them on his shoulders. "Happy Birthday John."

"Oh it will be. Now here comes my dick baby," John said pushing his dick through Randy's butt cheeks as it entered inside of Randy's ass. "Just like how I like my man's ass, nice and tight."

"John," Randy groaned as John leaned down and kissed Randy lips, removing hi dick from his ass before slamming it back in. "John you make me feel so good. Please keep this up."

"I think I can do that," John whispered as his teeth moved to Randy's ear lobe. "You have a nice body did you know that? You just have the perfect smile, perfect mind look who you have been dealing with the last hour. I love you Randy, and thank you for the presents."

"Your welcome baby, just can you please do one. Hurry up and cum! I want to feel my man's juices inside of me," Randy moaned feeling the man that was inside of him push him into the bed as his thrusts gradually started to get harder and harder. "That's it John."

"You said you wanted me to cum right? Well how's this?" shooting his head back John's dick exploded inside of Randy, filling Randy with his cum as he fell forward on Randy. "Thank you again Randy."

"I love you John, and I wanted you to have a nice birthday. But do you think you can help me out now?" Randy asked reaching for his dick under John with no luck. "I really need to get off."

"How's this?" John asked pulling out of Randy laying next to him as he began to jerk his dick. "Does this make you feel good."

"Uh," was all Randy could muster as he felt a metal object circle his dick. "Why did you put that on? You were making me feel good."

"Because today you will not get off. At midnight I will allow you to get off, but on my birthday it is not allowed," John grinned seeing the shocked look on Randy's face as he got to his feet. "Meet me downstairs in five minuets. The birthday boy is getting hungry."

"I have to wait till midnight to get off, this is bull crap," Randy said getting up from the bed going toward the bathroom for a morning piss. "I mean it's his birthday and all, but this is just plain harsh. I wake up in the morning trying to be the best boyfriend I can be, and what do I get? Punished, that's what I get."


End file.
